A Commanders Duty
by Destoyer78901
Summary: The German 4th, The Russian 3rd, and the British 2nd, army group get transported to remnant to help or hinder RWBY, unfortunately this is my first story so uh well don't get too mad If I do bad
1. Chapter 1

**1st Story of mine in existence, unfortunately my LA mark is not too high so don't get too prissy about spelling, or grammar**

**In this HOI/RWBY story of mine there shall be 3 Field Armies approximately 250,000 soldiers and about 10 Divisions each, the russians get double that.**

**Most of these are made up.**

**The German Fourth Army, a Mechanized/Tank army consisting of 3 SS Mech, 2 Medium SS Tank, 2 Heavy SS Tank, 1 SS infantry, 1 HQ, and 1 Fallschirmjager Division, with 100, JU87's, BF109's, 20 HE111's, and 250 JU52's.**

**250,000 men**

**The British Second Army, an Infantry/Artillery(Arty) army consisting of 3 Infantry, 2 Royal Arty, 2 Royal Engineers, 1 HQ, and 2 Medium Tank Divisions, with 100 Mosquito's, Spitfires, and 20 Lancasters. **

**250,000 men**

**The Russian Third Shock Army, a Infantry army with support, consists of 10 Shock Infantry, 2 Support Arty, 2 HQ, and 1 Heavy Tank Division, with 100 Yak-3's, PE-2's and 20 il-4's. **

**500,000 men**

**The ranks are German/British/Russian**

**Oberst/Colonel/Polkovnik**

**Oberstleutnant/Lieutenant-Colonel/Podpolkovnik**

**Major/Major/Major**

**Hauptmann/Captain/Captain**

**Oberleutnant/Lieutenant/Lieutenant**

**Leutnant/2nd Lieutenant/Junior Lieutenant**

**Stabsfeldwebel/Warrant Officer 1/Senior-praporshchik**

**none/Warrant Officer 2/Praporshchik**

**Oberfeldwebel/Staff Sergeant/Starshina**

**Unterfeldwebel/none/Senior Sergeant**

**Unteroffizier/Sergeant/Sergeant**

**Gefreiter/Corporal/Junior Sergeant**

**Grenadier/Lance-Corporal/Efreitor**

**Gemeiner/Private/Private**

Oberst Alwin Schneider of the 4th Army was sitting in front of his map viewing his army in the Rhineland, 1943 and the enemies were slowly closing the noose on the fatherland, Alwin was one of the nameless people willing to die for his country. Unlike others through his skill and talent he made it to Oberst, commanding 10 divisions worth of men, looking around in the FOB (Forward Operating Base) tens of maps are lying around, some dated a few months ago the rest dated after the fall of France. Tapping the man beside him, Alwin spoke in a gruff voice, "Tell the men to pack it up Mein Fuhrer Requires us to investigate an anomaly."

The radio operator nodded turning back to his large backpack sized radio speaking into it telling the Oberleutnants to pack their bags

Alwin, started planning, as he made the call for some transport ships he started thinking on what the Fuhrer needed of him, putting his thoughts of unrest aside, Alwin stood up put on his jacket and walked to his Kubelwagen, shutting the door and looking around he sees the mass of soldiers scrambling for relocation

Men-250,000

XXXXX

Polkovnik Nikolai Alexeev was not having a good day, Stalin himself had told Nikolai to send his Army Group to a undisclosed location in the middle of the Fascist Reich, 5 hours into the trip the heavy drinker ran out of vodka he and the rest of the men, unfortunately moved to weizenbier, very grumpy Nikolai spent the rest of the way complaining, but in the end they reached the castle and Nikolai calmly looked around and saw the massive line of soldiers, speaking as loudly as possible "I know it has been hard to skip past the Fascists without killing all of them but Stalin has given us orders to attack a fascist castle with support from the capitalists."

"Why do we need those pigs!" "We are russian we can do it ourselves!" several voices complained as the masses shifted slightly

"You know what, WE ARE SOVIETS AND WE WILL TAKE THIS CASTLE WITH OR WITHOUT THE PIGS!" Nikolai exclaimed, changing his mind in a heartbeat, "1st, 2nd, 3rd, Shock you shall enter the castle eliminating the enemies and taking this place for mother russia." gunfire rained down upon the divisions as they ran straight towards the enemy garrison.

"Scheiße Bring die 4. Armee hierher, schnell" one of the germans screams.

About 10 minutes later and about 1,500 in loses the 3 divisions clear the castle for russian use, eventually Colonel Leo Evans and his second army arrive "Bloody hell you fucking idiots we were suposed to escort people out not kill them all" he states as he gives a gaze that can kill the entire russian high command.

Nikolai stares back with equal ferocity responding with a simple shrug as a poor Ryadovoy walks up and says "Polkovnik, we seem to have found a strange machine." inside the castle a second soldier accidentally brushes up against the control panel and suddenly the 4th 3rd and 2nd army are winked outta existence

Remaining Men-498,438

**Uh i know that colonels are not supposed to command army groups, don't judge me**

**My plans for the MP indicator is for random characters/armies to come in from nowhere and provide help to a specific side, like hey we are at 10,000 troops and we are dying, what's this 150,000 clones came out of nowhere? wierd**

**The russians got 500,000 men because they are shock troops they are meant to die so that is why i decided to give them double**

**Also, don't question the magic of teleportation bringing planes clearly in a hanger somewhere in Germany/Russia/Britain, don't question it**

**This should be updated at the latest 1-2 weeks ish if i'm not lazy or have school or whatever, also how the hell can people write 6,000 letters in one page! Its crazy**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of these are made up.**

**The German Fourth Army, a Mechanized/Tank army consisting of 3 SS Mech, 2 Medium SS Tank, 2 Heavy SS Tank, 1 SS infantry, 1 HQ, and 1 Fallschirmjager Division, with 100, JU87's, BF109's, 20 HE111's, and 250 JU52's.**

**250,000 men**

**The British Second Army, an Infantry/Artillery(Arty) army consisting of 3 Infantry, 2 Royal Arty, 2 Royal Engineers, 1 HQ, and 2 Medium Tank Divisions, with 100 Mosquito's, Spitfires, and 20 Lancasters.**

**250,000 men**

**The Russian Third Shock Army, a Infantry army with support, consists of 10 Shock Infantry, 2 Support Arty, 2 HQ, and 1 Heavy Tank Division, with 100 Yak-3's, PE-2's and 20 il-4's.**

**498,438 men**

**The ranks are German/British/Russian**

**Oberst/Colonel/Polkovnik**

**Oberstleutnant/Lieutenant-Colonel/Podpolkovnik**

**Major /Major/Major**

**Hauptmann/Captain/Captain**

**Oberleutnant/Lieutenant/Lieutenant**

**Leutnant/2nd Lieutenant/Junior Lieutenant**

**Stabsfeldwebel/Warrant Officer 1/Senior-praporshchik**

**none/Warrant Officer 2/Praporshchik**

**Oberfeldwebel/Staff Sergeant/Starshina**

**Unterfeldwebel/none/Senior Sergeant**

**Unteroffizier/Sergeant/Sergeant**

**Gefreiter/Corporal/Junior Sergeant**

**Grenadier/Lance-Corporal/Efreitor**

**Gemeiner/Private/****Ryadovoy**

"Hmmm" Professor Ozpin mused as his scroll beeped, looking down he saw an alert of dangerous energy readings, all of them coming from the Emerald Forest. "Glynda, can you please summon team RWBY for me."

Prof Goodwitch was slightly annoyed responding with "Why do I have the feeling that you favor them over teams like CFVY." as Ozpin responds with a slight shrug, Prof Goodwitch walked out and knocked on RWBY's dorm room

"Yes please come in" Ruby says she opens the door. "Professor Goodwitch, ahh im so sorry i-i didn't mean to explode the oven while making cookies!" Ruby speeds behind Yang as she peeks out behind her shoulder. Prof Goodwitch looks around the room seeing Wiess studying Yang standing up to do something and Blake reading as she obscures the cover.

Glaring at Ruby the Professor states "You aren't in trouble for that, yet, Ozpin needs you up in his office for a mission" walking out grumbling about how Team RWBY always makes messes wherever they go.

(Bla Bla Bla insert detailed description of receiving a mission to enter the Emerald Forest and see WTF is up with the energy readings)

While they reach the site the Beeping goes faster, Team RWBY looks over to see bullet holes and large dirt piles or crevices all over the place "looks like a team had a fight with some grimm" stated Blake as she inspects the bullet holes.

"But I wanted a piece of the action" whined Yang as she loaded the Ember Ceilia walking forward to look at the the explosions, Bam Bam Bam, the sound of an automatic weapon goes off, "Well guess i got my wish."

Team RWBY sets off moving fast, coming to a clearing to see a makeshift Base(don't question) with a large amount of people running around and fueling metal boxes, finally seeing the 4, 2 men with a patch on their arms holding an arrow with crossed guns underneath approach them.

"Halt, what are you doing here?" the shorter one states pointing his rifle at them, "Please mind my friend, he's kinda on edge after coming here" the taller one says as he pushes the rifle down "but please tell us what do you girls happen to be doing here?"

Ruby's silver eyes sparkle as she sees a new type of weapon, "OHMYGODOHMYGODWHATDOESTHEWEAPONDODOESITTURNINTOASWORDORANAXEOHMYGODITSSOAWESOMEAHHHH!" Pushing her sister down Yang gives a sorry look as she states "We were sent to look for weird energy readings do you have anything to do about that?"

Glancing at each other the tall guy introduces the 2 "Well my name is Jack, and my friend here is James, and uh, I believe our Colonel should explain things." taking the girls into the camp they see a bunch of weirdly shaped airplanes, "What is this the dark ages?" Wiess asks as she looks upon the inferior airplanes.

"Nein, this is 1943 is it not?" a man dressed in camo clothes holding a smg walks up and states. "Ey Jerry fuck off-" Jack responds with.

"Swear!" Ruby interjects as 'Jerry' and Jack glares at her

"Bloody hell lass your gonna have to grow up eventually." Jack says to Ruby before turrning to 'Jerry' "anyways fuck off, and go kiss your picture of Hitler, even though we have sighned a temporay peace doesnt mean we arn't enemies." Jack briskly walks past 'Jerry' and towards a central building, no one still noticing Blake's cat ears.

'Jerry's' eyes flash in humor before turning to the girls, " hi i'm Unterofizer Hans Schnider, my brother is the Oberst of my army group, well come on you better go follow the Tommie" before pushing the girls along then Hans goes to defend the outer perimeter.

"Isn't the Military supposed to be unified? This is worse than the Vacuo government, uh, sorry Blake." Wiess complained as she followed Jack and James, "Look at all this, soldiers getting drunk, fist fights, arguments, these guys definitely aren't Atlas military, and what about the gunfire? Only some metal boxes and troops went to fix the problem?" entering the building the 4 saw 3 men with an air of importance around them standing in front of a map of the Emerald Forest and near each of them was a machine with different numbers on them, one in grey clothes with a cap and an cross pinned above his heart, the second in light brown clothes, wearing a fuzzy hat with a red star in the middle, with the last one in dark brown clothes with a cap and a crown in the middle.

Jack and James walked up to the 3rd one and crispy saluted as the man spoke "What do you need Lance Corporals?"

Jack spoke up saying "these 4 girls are here to investigate some energy readings, it's probably what took us here sir."

Turning towards Team RWBY the man spoke "Hello there my name is Colonel Leo Evans, my colleagues are Oberst Alwin Schnider, and Polkovnik Nikolai Alexeev," the men nodded accordingly "Where exactly are we? And what year is it?"

"We are in Remnant, and the year is XXX2, your current location is the emerald forest in Vale." Blake says, as the men turn towards her.

Nikolai looks down at his bottle and up at Blakes hair, then down at his almost empty bottle then looking at her cat ears. "Guys, uhhhh am i drunk or do i see cat ears." he slurs out in a shaky voice. "Shut up you imbecile you are always drunk, but ja I see it too." Alwin says as he looks at Blake

Wiess glares at Nikolai's improper military behavior as she replies, "Blake over here is a Fanus, Fanus are like normal humans but with animalistic traits, like tails, eyes, scales, or ears."

"Ahhh" Slurred Nikolai as he looked back at the map, "Alwin seems like your panzers are taking losses." Alwin scrambles back to his map, picks up the phone from the backpack and says "Panzer Divisions, Retreat to Grid Square (insert grid square here) we need to hold the line with our allies not rush forward and die."

"Ja herr Kommandant" came the reply as little figures on the map started moving, "Fuck, HQ divison move to intercept we have enemy Kavallerie incoming" Alwin alerted as he reached for his Lugar. Nikolai reached for his Tokarev and Leo his Webley Revolver "Well lads, if we get outta this shit alive, im blaming this on Nikolai's drunk commanding abilities" Leo says after checking the cylinder.

"Hello" Everyone in the room looks at Ruby, "uh we can help." Ruby said, replying with disbelief in his eyes "you're like 10 how the bloody hell can you he...l...p…" Ruby pulls out her Crescent Rose, Blake the Gambol Shroud, Wiess the Myrtenaster, and Yangs Ember Cielia, "uh… ok then… have fun." the 3 commanders put their weapons away as Alwin picks up the phone again and says "HQ division please be advised, 4, uh" Alwin glances at the girls about the leave "school girls as support watch the shooting."

"Kommandant please repeat, we heard you say school girls?" the radio responds "WAIT, WAS ZUM TEUFEL! You weren't lying oh my god, the red one killed it in one swipe, it usually takes a pak gun to do that!"

XXXXX

As Ruby hooks her scythe around an Beowolfs neck and fires, killing the last one (shut up i tried writing this fight like 3 times) "Well that seems to be the last one" Ruby said as she sees Hans walks back and waves. "Now, time to get those 3 to see Ozpin."

**My God my brain and my procrastination organ hurts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of these are made up.**

**The German Fourth Army, a Mechanized/Tank army consisting of 3 SS Mech, 2 Medium SS Tank, 2 Heavy SS Tank, 1 SS infantry, 1 HQ, and 1 Fallschirmjager Division, with 100, JU87's, 100 BF109's, 20 HE111's, and 250 JU52's.**

**235,839 men**

**The British Second Army, an Infantry/Artillery(Arty) army consisting of 3 Infantry, 2 Royal Arty, 2 Royal Engineers, 1 HQ, and 2 Medium Tank Divisions, with 100 Mosquito's, 100 Spitfires, and 20 Lancasters.**

**240,244 men**

**The Russian Third Shock Army, a Infantry army with support, consists of 10 Shock Infantry, 2 Support Arty, 2 HQ, and 1 Heavy Tank Division, with 100 Yak-3's, 100 PE-2's and 20 il-4's.**

**463,334 men**

**The ranks are German/British/Russian**

**Oberst/Colonel/Polkovnik**

**Oberstleutnant/Lieutenant-Colonel/Podpolkovnik**

**Major /Major/Major**

**Hauptmann/Captain/Captain**

**Oberleutnant/Lieutenant/Lieutenant**

**Leutnant/2nd Lieutenant/Junior Lieutenant**

**Stabsfeldwebel/Warrant Officer 1/Senior-praporshchik**

**none/Warrant Officer 2/Praporshchik**

**Oberfeldwebel/Staff Sergeant/Starshina**

**Unterfeldwebel/none/Senior Sergeant**

**Unteroffizier/Sergeant/Sergeant**

**Gefreiter/Corporal/Junior Sergeant**

**Grenadier/Lance-Corporal/Efreitor**

**Gemeiner/Private/****Ryadovoy**

Alwin, Nikolai, Leo, and RW_Y climbed into the back and Blake into the front of a Opel Blitz borrowed from the HQ division, the forest having no roads the ride was quite bumpy, but that did nothing to stop the 6 from talking "So, what is it like where you guys live?" Ruby asks

"I believe we should leave this for when we talk to your headmaster" Leo replied not wanting to explain things twice.

"Ja it would be quite unnecessary to tell things twice." Alwin says looking at the map on lap their travel path having no disruptions, allowing them to have full supply.

"That makes sense, but i believe we can still tell you about Remnant." Wiess counters as she delves into the story of Remnant (that i'm too lazy to explain) Finishing with the more recent like the 'Breach' events Alwin looked at his map again, "looks like we are almost here." glancing outside the 3 see many civilians and fanus looking at the strange brown truck with green cloth covering the back.

Stopping in front of beacon the 8 get out and ride the elevator up to Ozpin's tower leaving the Opel Blitz, exiting they see 3 men and 2 woman stopping in front of them, Nikolai slurs "H-ello there comrades nice to meet you *Burp" he takes a drink from his beer, "my name is Polkovnik Nikolai Alexeev of the Russian Army."

Giving a smile Alwin steps forward, "Forgive my friend here he is a heavy drinker, I am Oberst Alwin Schnider of the Wehrmacht." Then Leo walks forward stating, "I am Colonel Leo Evans, of the British Army."

"Well Ozz they introduced themselves i think it's our turn, I am Qrow Branwen." Qrow says stopping to take a drink. Looking at him in disgust Winter says, "My name is Specialist Schnee of the Atlas Army"

"I am the Headmaster of this school. I believe the girls told you my name?" Ozpin leans back in his chair as the 3 nod "and this is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch."

"I am General Ironwood of the Atlesian Army-" Ironwood states as he is interrupted by Leo "Sir" Leo salutes as Ironwood continues "-Now can we get your story."

Alwin steps forward again saying, "in our world about 20ish years ago there was a world war in the war someone found out the human race had magic, the ability to enchant blank maps to show land, fortifications, your troops, and enemy troops on your borders, and the ability to do things better the higher rank you are, this was revolutionary eventually the war ended with the fatherland AKA germany losing, 4 years ago the second world war started and with the usage of these maps the fatherland invaded."

At this time Nikolai says "till his kind declared war on the russians then he started losing, and all 3 of us and our army groups were called to a castle, and idot soldier of mine pressed a button we came here and we set up a camp and a perimeter" Drinking as he finishes his sentence.

"Hmm how peculiar, well i guess we could do with some new strategy professors. Glynda, please escort them to their room." Ozpin says turning back to his crippling coffee addiction

XXXXX

RWBY walk into their strategy class as whispers start up talking about 3 new teachers, sitting down beside JNPR, the 3 commanders walk in, noticing the talking Alwin takes out his Luger points to the roof and fires all rounds in the clip, reloads the gun and puts it away. "Now, this class is about strategy. Can anyone tell me why it's important?"

Cardin raises his hand "Professor we are huntsmen, strategy" Glaring at Cardin Alwin replies, "well i guess we can prove it, hmmm Ruby and Jaune grab your battle gear and come forward." 5 mins later they come back armed with their weapons. "Now Jaune how would you describe your skill."

"Not very good Professor." Jaune says, as a cheerful response comes from Nikolai, "Ah well i do believe we have to change that, please pick one of us to help."

Taking time to decide he eventually picks Leo a response comes from Leo as he takes Jaune to the side "Make sure to follow my orders, now repeat after me-"

"Miss Rose you shall be receiving no help due to your skill level and to prove a point if that is alright." Alwin states as she moves to the corner of the room.

"Yes Professor"

"Let's start this bout." The class silent as Jaune walks into the ring and Nikolai Snaps his fingers, Lines appear on the floor splitting the room in half and making a jerry can, strength, and organization bar appear above their heads. Jaune with a radio in his ear listens to Leo say unheard instructions as he starts moving forward, Ruby charging forward loses 20 org instantly as she swings losing another 3, dodging right Jaune and losing 2 org, he moves behind her essentially encircling Ruby, as orders come through the radio, he continues to doge with his blue "Territory" surrounding her current red "Territory", after another solid 1 min of dodging Jaune has 128/150 org 78% strength, Ruby on the other hand, she has 0% supply, 100/200 org and 90% strength.

"H-Hey what the?" Ruby slows down as she is unable to move faster than a walk. Trying to use her Semblance it fails leaving her at the mercy of Jaune, surrendering. Leo walks forward as the lines disappear along with their statuses. "Miss Rose here has had the unfortunate ability of seeing the end of our magic" Whispers in the crowd resume "Now, we are in charge of grand arnies, Alwin and I having 250,000 men and Nikolai having 500,000 men our magic buffs our soldiers, only if they listen to our orders, if Jaune had gone off on his own and done whatever, unfortunately his buffs would have disappeared like increased response time and others, and no matter where you are strategy is needed to fight effectively and correctly." The bell rings while Leo is monologuing, "Huh, well i guess class is dismissed have a good day."

**I hate procrastination it took me a week to write a word cause i was too distracted and playing video games i probably could have finished this a week ago but ya know, procrastination the next chapter should finished in 1-2 weeks**

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Most of these are made up.**

**The German Fourth Army, a Mechanized/Tank army consisting of 3 SS Mech, 2 Medium SS Tank, 2 Heavy SS Tank, 1 SS infantry, 1 HQ, and 1 Fallschirmjager Division, with 100, JU87's, 99 BF109's, 20 HE111's, and 250 JU52's.**

**235,000 men**

**The British Second Army, an Infantry/Artillery(Arty) army consisting of 3 Infantry, 2 Royal Arty, 2 Royal Engineers, 1 HQ, and 2 Medium Tank Divisions, with 100 Mosquito's, 93 Spitfires, and 20 Lancasters.**

**240,000 men**

**The Russian Third Shock Army, a Infantry army with support, consists of 10 Shock Infantry, 2 Support Arty, 2 HQ, and 1 Heavy Tank Division, with 96 Yak-3's, 100 PE-2's and 20 il-4's.**

**463,000 men**

**The ranks are German/British/Russian**

**Oberst/Colonel/Polkovnik**

**Oberstleutnant/Lieutenant-Colonel/Podpolkovnik**

**Major /Major/Major**

**Hauptmann/Captain/Captain**

**Oberleutnant/Lieutenant/Lieutenant**

**Leutnant/2nd Lieutenant/Junior Lieutenant**

**Stabsfeldwebel/Warrant Officer 1/Senior-praporshchik**

**none/Warrant Officer 2/Praporshchik**

**Oberfeldwebel/Staff Sergeant/Starshina**

**Unterfeldwebel/none/Senior Sergeant**

**Unteroffizier/Sergeant/Sergeant**

**Gefreiter/Corporal/Junior Sergeant**

**Grenadier/Lance-Corporal/Efreitor**

**Gemeiner/Private/****Ryadovoy**

During 3rd period Nikolai, Alwin, and Leo, had second years which wasn't too bad, until the very next day, the fact that the class was currently a snooze fest didn't help one bit. Slightly angry at the guts of the second year's Oberst Alwin Schnider decided to have a nice little practice 'exam'. Taking his Lugar out of his holster he fired at the roof again 8 shots to wake up the class "Well class nice to see you guys are listening now split off into teams and half the teams on one side and half on the other," some roofing fell to the floor after Alwins odd way of getting everyone's attention, "Uhh on second thought let's go to the Arena, maybe Goodwitch will let us use it." Laughing as everyone sat up and traveled to the arena.

Entering the small colosseum Alwin lead his class up on the stage, having 3 teams of 4 on each side, "Time to explain, we have different increased buffs, mine is the increased damage and armor for heavy hitters and it gives buffs to fast people too, with an increase to speed and reaction time."

Pitching in Nikolai slurs "M-mine is to create clones of yourselves but at the expense of halfing attack and slightly increasing speed." speaking up Leo says "mine is the slightly increased defence, speed, and attack, of hand to hand fighters, along with the ability to quickly construct field defences, please be aware that these buffs only apply to what mode your weapon is in, for instance Alwins buff, on Miss Adel would only work if she has her mini gun out, where's my buff would only work when she is in melee mode. Got it?'' The students and spectators were soaking things in till CFVY (Coffee), MPLE (Maple), and SRRA(Sierra) came to a decision faster than FILR(filler team), FILR(filler team)), and FILR(filler team). (the FILR teams are just filler teams F1-3 I1-3 L1-3 and R1-3 are the names)

C, M, and S decided to choose Alwin due to the increased number of Fast people and Heavy people. F2, F3, and F4 decided to choose Nikolai due to the fact everyone on their team is super diverse and doesn't really have a large amount of people in any category.

**[CMS]**

_Breakthrough_

Alwin started speaking through the radios, "Coco, Yatsuhashi, Maple, Echo, and Sarah, switch to heavy setting on your weapon and advance through the middle," Coco shifts her handbag into her minigun, Yatsuhashi grabs his sword, Maple takes out his Joyeuse and Ballistic Shield, Echo takes his LMG, and finally Sarah grabs his RPG "Velvet, and Pierce take up positions behind and snipe, Romero join them." Velvet takes out her camera and prepares to take pictures of their weapons, Pierce eyes glow orange as he grabs a PTRS-41 from his semblance, and Romero grabs his briefcase off his back and preps for battle, "the rest of you, go where you feel is necessary."

**[F1F2F3]**

_Counter Attack_

On the opposite side of the battle field, "HAHAHA the Fascisti scum shall be crushed between our troops, 'Tanks' in front with assault, support behind, lets win." Nikolai exclaims reaching for his supposedly confiscated alcohol. F2, F3, I2 go towards the front pulling out their heavy weapons, F1, R2, R3 stay back pulling out their snipers, the rest go to other places.

**[The Stands]**

"Wow, this is so interesting!" Ruby exclaims getting ecstatic to watch the 'fighting style' of Alwin and Nikolai. On the stage, 2 Supply/Org/Str bars appear above their collective heads (1 for each Team/Division). 100%/1430/100% above team CMS and 100%/1500/100% for F1F2F3. The moment the game starts F1F2F3's 6 heavy and 12 assault charge forward firing with sniper cover from the 6 snipers, in response CMS had its 5 heavies form an arrow head and try and charge, the 2 snipers sniped, Romero pulled a wrench outta his briefcase and started building, the last 4 being assault troops tried to encircle. Bullets flying and people taking hits the assault troops of CMS manage to encircle half of the enemy weakening them, CMS now has 100%/1057/97% and F1F2F3 now has 50%/954/90%. The troops of F1F2F3 take too many hits rendering the encircled ones 'killed' on a less than even battlefield, F1 and R2 manage to 'kill' Fox, and Logan, the effort is brushed aside as even more of the enemy troops get 'killed' Nikolai eventually had to surrender.

**[Arena]**

"Ha! Now that's why it took so long to get Stalingrad back you son of a bitch!" Alwin exclaims, "Good job CMS, and F1F2F3, you guys can take a," Alwin looks at the clock on the wall on the far side of the arena "15 minute breack before your next class." the trio walk back to their classroom hoping that Goodwitch has fixed the roof. As they walked in the roof was fixed but to their disappointment, Goodwitch was there too as eyes made contact the trio started sprinting to another classroom yelling out gibberish about needing to go somewhere else.

**[FOB]**

On the table sat 3 maps of Remnant enchanted by Alwin, Leo, and Nikolai. Above the maps sat 3 indicators, manpower, war support, and stability. Out of a magic portal came a paper, sitting on the germans map it says

**Gained National Spirit: Turmoil in the ranks**

**-20% attack**

**-20% defence**

**Increased chance of a civil war**

**[End]**

**Uh so much for this coming out in 1-2 weeks, man i'm so lazy, between video games reading fanfiction, and school, i'm like a month late, my bad.**

**bye**


End file.
